


Routine Is Best

by Bam4Me



Series: Learning to Live Again [3]
Category: Artemis Fowl
Genre: Ageplay, Footie Pajamas, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, little!arty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6048627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Artemis just needs a routine to make things easier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Routine Is Best

**Author's Note:**

> Arty is hella small in little space in this one. It's adorable.
> 
> Come seem me at gatersgonewild.tumblr.com

“Well, aren’t you just all clean and relaxed?”

 

Artemis’ chest quieted, no longer pouring out contented purring noises, and he lazily batted an eye open to look at Butler. Butler had a grin on his face while he put the used towel from Artemis’ bath into the hamper and came back to the bed.

 

“Are you going to stay there all day and nap?”

 

Artemis thought about that for a moment before turning onto his front and stretching up on all fours like a cat, moving to climb off the bed so he could go back to his lab and work on things. He didn’t feel like talking today.

 

“Woah there, quiet boy,” a hand wrapped around Artemis’ ankle and pulled him back, gentle though demanding. Artemis turned to glare at Butler and got a raised eyebrow for his troubles. “you’re not in anything but your pants. You gonna stay like that all day?”

 

_Well, maybe. It doesn’t sound_ so _bad._

 

Artemis shrugged, and Butler sighed, “You sure, because it’s too cold in the house to walk around without. It’s still winter.”

 

_Then why did you ask?_

 

Butler raised another eyebrow at how Artemis seemed to be trying to communicate with nothing but his mind, and grabbed another object next to the brush he had wrestled the teen down to attack him with just five minute earlier. Arty had not appreciated that either. Butler held up a carrying case, and for some reason, Arty couldn’t for the life of him, remember what it was supposed to hold. He let his mind wander while Butler rooted around in it, wondering if he was getting himself confused again, or if it was another one of those stupid _little_ things that his brain chose to forget for some reason.

 

When Butler held up a dark blue paci, Arty’s cheeks went pink, though he didn’t argue when Butler nudged it between his lips for him. Oh, it was one of those things he chose to forget.

 

He looked away from the bodyguard and made a few gentle sucks on the rubber nipple in his mouth, feeling littler than normal and unsure why. Butler didn’t seem to mind though, putting the case back down and getting up. “What do you think, Arty? Is today a jammie kind of day? I think you’d feel much warmer in some footie pajamas, don’t you?”

 

Artemis sat up, still flushed and sucking, but nodded with a wary eye. Butler looked excited about something as he pulled out a new pair of footie pajamas. Artemis wasn’t any more interested in these pajamas than any of the others, since they all felt the same in the end. For him, this was more about his head being where he wanted it, than the things he wore. But, Butler looked excited, and held the new pajamas up showing Arty that they had a soft pair of cat ears on the hood, and a tail in the back.

 

“See these? Myles and Beckett helped Juliet pick them out for you, because you’re their favorite kitty.”

 

Artemis cocked his head to the side and turned back over, bored now and intent on leaving to show how bored he was, before Butler let out another sigh and reeled him back in by his ankle again. “Okay, I get it, you’re a bored little boy, and bored little boys don’t always do as they’re told. Just sit still for a moment.”

 

He wrestled Artemis’ left foot into one of the leg holes and got the other one into the right side with a considerably less intense fight on his hands, and smiled as he wriggled the rest of the fabric up the uncorporative boy’s body. Artemis just pouted into the duvet, not even helping Butler get his arms into the fabric.

 

But when he was standing up and zipped in, he decided to be nice and grace Butler with one of his _perfect_ smiles, looking far too innocent for his own good. Butler frowned at him in return, “Now, that seems ominous. You don’t fool me for one second, Arty.”

 

Arty shrugged and stared wandering off towards the door. Butler paused him with one hand on his arm and attached a nylon strip to Artemis’ shirt, before clipping something onto Arty’s paci. Arty went cross eyed, trying to see it and reaching up to tug at the strap. Oh, it was a paci clip. Good thinking, Butler, don’t want to lose that.

 

Arty tried wandering out of the room again, and this time, Butler let him, following behind as the little made a beeline for the kitchen. He wasn’t sure if Arty was looking for someone, or just hungry, but the kitchen was usually the best bet for either of those needs at this time of the morning. Juliet was standing at the stove, Beckett attached to her right leg while she made what seemed like a small feast, and talking quietly with Angeline, who had Myles attached to _her_ leg.

 

Artemis ignored them though, and clamored up onto the stool at the island next to his father, who didn’t look up from reading his tablet, but he did momentarily reach out to run a hand over Artemis’ soft dried hair. Artemis acted like he didn’t notice it, but his legs did start swinging a little under the island. Butler just shook his head in amusement and went to go help Juliet with breakfast. He still wasn’t sure what Artemis was looking for in the kitchen, but he kept an eye on him just in case.

 

It wasn’t until he’d set a plate of food in front of the little that he realized, Artemis wasn’t actually looking for anything in the kitchen, but he’d been in his little headspace long enough to follow the usual routine that Butler put him on in the mornings. Bath, dress and breakfast.

 

Later on, he couldn’t hold back the grin on his face when he followed Artemis into the playroom after eating, and found the boy in front of the tv, already fiddling with the remote controller so he could find that weird cartoon Butler put on for him in the mornings.

 

Yep, this was good, routine was good.

 

***

 

Artemis wasn’t little every day, but Butler tried to keep him as little for as long as possible though. Artemis had never exactly had a childhood the first time around, and it was honestly heartwarming to see the pure wonder on the little’s face when he encountered something as average as snow, or as mind numbing as a cartoon. It was amazing to see the smiles and excitable nature that he exhibited when he wasn’t little either, the way he never seemed lost anymore, and how… _stable_ he seemed now.

 

Artemis never complained about how often he was little though, and Butler had the idea that he probably wouldn’t, because he honestly thought Artemis liked it. He liked being small, and routine oriented, and _happy_.

 

Butler had almost, just for the smallest moment, forgotten, that there actually wasn’t anything normal about Artemis though…

 

It suddenly came back to him, all at once, when he found himself staring at Holly, who had seemingly just materialized in the playroom, plot herself down right next to Arty on the floor and comment that the cartoon he was watching was weird.

 

Arty, to his relief, didn’t even flinch, eyes flickering over towards her once, before going back to the tv screen. He reached up and pulled out the blue paci. Holding it firmly in his hand, as if a reminder that he still wanted it, he replied, “It’s colourful, Holly.”

 

He stuck the paci right back in and went back to the tv. She just grinned over at him and shrugged, going on to watching the show with him.

 

Butler wondered for a moment if he’d walked into an alternate reality, before remembering that Artemis _never_ went longer than a day without talking to Holly anymore, and there was no reason that would change now that he was little. In fact, by the way that she was so unfazed, Butler guessed that either Haven had a more interesting culture in it itself than he’d originally realized, or he had taken it upon himself to tell her _all_ about his new therapy techniques. Butler assumed it was probably the latter.

 

When the episode was over, Artemis got up off the floor with a quiet ‘gotta pee’ mumbled around his paci, and ambled out of the room. Butler knew he’d be just fine on his own. Artemis never needed help in the bathroom.

 

But, Holly got up off the floor, and was in the process of removing most of her gear, which meant that she was most likely going to be staying for the day, and putting it in a lock box behind a painting of Einstein on the wall. She wandered back over to the couch where Butler was working on a tablet, and sat next to him. “He’s damn cute like this, Butler. We should have started this therapy for him years ago, would have done him a world of help.”

 

Butler shrugged. “If we had done this to him years ago, he would have murdered both of us, and you know it.”

 

Holly nodded, not looking sad in the least, “Yeah, but a girl can dream.”

 

***

 

Artemis had a routine now days, even with the addition of Holly to their day today. She was momentarily distracted with talking to Angeline and Juliet while Butler dragged Artemis off to the gym to exercise. Artemis complained a lot less when so little as this. In fact, it was almost amazing, as long as Butler didn’t attempt to take the paci out of his mouth, Artemis was open to just about any suggestion from his most trusted companion. It was truly amazing. Butler should have thought of this years ago.

 

After another short shower, this one just to wash off any sweat though, it was time for lunch.

 

Butler kept this one as meatless as he could get away with, for sake of sensitive elf noses. That’s okay, Artemis wouldn’t touch meat now days anyways. Holly very much approved of this.

 

Artemis was sitting at the counter again next to Holly, sitting on both knees and leaning most of his body on the counter. Butler wasn’t fully sure what he’d been expecting with this pose, but he did remember that Juliet used to do it too back when she was just a little kid. He was about to go make him sit back on his bottom when Juliet came behind him, bodily moving him into the exact position he had just been thinking about, and leaving him there with a firm, ‘stay.’ Good enough.

 

Holly seemed amused by him, but didn’t say anything about it, instead, encouraging him to drink the sippy cup of milk that Butler had put in front of him. It didn’t have much in it, and he also had one of water too, but Arty was still giving it a funny look. He didn’t always like milk. But Holy kept at him, pestering him just enough till with a glare at her, he took his paci out and stuck the tip of the cup in his mouth to suck at it. That’s also good, for once, Butler didn’t feel like he was the only one trying to watch him today. He should ask Holly to come over more often.

 

When Butler placed a plate of pasta in front of the teenager, the sippy cup of milk was empty and Butler gave Holly a grateful look, happy that he wouldn’t have to argue with Arty about that today.

 

***

 

The snow wasn’t so deep today. In fact, it was perfect height for Butler to take Arty outside.

 

Which is why he was currently trying to get Arty to accept a jacket so he didn’t freeze outside. His footie pajamas were fine for going outside. He was wearing a pair of knee high boots, a size too big so they were covered, but he still needed something to cover his arms and body so he wouldn’t get cold. The hood was fine though with a scarf. It wasn’t _that_ cold out.

 

Arty was being a little bit stubborn though, and Butler had to actually wrestle the boy into the thing like he’d done to the footie pajamas that morning. There was a pair of gloves shoved into the pockets for him, because Artemis eventually would put them on himself, but Butler wasn’t going to fight with him over it yet.

 

He vaguely wondered if Artemis was being stubborn right now because of a schedule change. Normally, he’d take Artemis out to either the indoor pool to swim, or the gym room to roll around on the mats right now, but the snow outside just looked perfect to play in. Maybe routine was best, but right now, he was planning on an all out warfare between Artemis, his brothers and Juliet and Holly if they’d join them. It’s snow time.

 

***

 

After everyone was back inside now, and Artemis was no longer pouting at having lost a snowball fight –really, he tried, he did, and Butler even gave him a few advantages even, but the twins had taken him down like the tiny warlords that they are, and it had been amazing to watch- Butler make hot chocolate.

 

Okay, so, he might be going a little bit overboard with sweets today. He’d let Artemis and the twins have cookies after lunch, and even some sweets with their morning snack that day, but he couldn’t help it. Normally, he had to fight Artemis just to get him to eat more than one meal a day. It warmed his heart to see that Artemis was actually getting some chub on him now. Besides that, it was less and less easy to accidentally hurt him while tickling, which is good, because before, it used to be alarmingly easy to hurt him. He was doing a lot better now.

 

It seems as though Artemis’ independence has been finished for the day, because Butler felt a head nudging under his arm from behind while he stirred a pot of milk and cocoa on the stove. He moved to accommodate him, but didn’t say anything, lest the clingy little wander off again. Arty just snuggled into his side with a sigh and stayed put.

 

Dinner was just as quiet. Artemis Senior and Angeline were gone for a few days into London at some important meetings, and Holly was dragged into a conversation with Juliet right now. Artemis seemed to be listing downward, and Butler knew he was probably in for an early night with how often he was rubbing at his eyes. But that’s okay. Artemis needed to learn to sleep and eat more, this was good for him.

 

Later on, when Holly was playing with the twins in the playroom, and Butler tucking Artemis into the bed, he felt a tiny hand wrap around his thumb, and sat back down next to him. Artemis wasn’t wearing anything but his underwear, and Butler had thought he was fully down for the count with his big eyes shut through the change, but Artemis was tugging on him now, and moved his head to nudge into Butler’s hip. “Story.”

 

Butler smirked, “You sure you’re awake enough for that?”

 

Artemis opened up one eye to glare at his caregiver, muttering out a small, ‘yes,’ before closing it again and nuzzling into Butler once more.

 

Butler just smiled and leaned back against the headboard, thinking about how happy he was that Artemis was doing so well with a routine. It was good for everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> Gatersgonewild.tumblr.com


End file.
